dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Eobard Thawne (Prime Earth)
After returning to the past, Eobard gathered allies by putting them in near death situations and then saving them. Once he gained their trust, he told them that "they were chosen by the lightning" and that they needed to kill a "demon" known as the Flash. He then began to put his plans in motion by killing a guard and framing a recently escaped Henry Allen for the crime. He then makes his presence known to the Flash by appearing, vanishing, mocking Barry, and leading him to his childhood home. He then frames the Flash by putting a bomb in the police station, enveloping the station in a shield made of speed and kidnapping Henry. He then forces Henry to make a glove which can steal other people's powers. He tries to use it on Thawne, but he simply slows down time and takes the glove. He then monologues about how he wants the Flash's name to go down in history as a menace to which he will steal Flash's speed afterward. Unfortunately, one of Zoom's followers, Magali who can stay young and bestow youth, overhears this, causing Zoom to steal her power. In their final fight, Zoom and the rest of his team are winning until Henry and Magali come to the fight and Magali reveals what she knows of Thawne's true plan, which causes the rest of his teammates to turn on him and destroy his power stealing glove. He runs off, taking Henry with him and causing the Flash to follow. Because Thawne keeps slowing down time, Barry taps into all of his speed and runs faster than he's ever run before, beating Zoom and arresting him. | Powers = * Speed Force Conduit ** : Eobard Thawne has the ability to alter time relative to himself, as opposed to utilizing the Speed Force like most of the DC Universe speedsters do. He can apparently use this ability to move at "speeds" rivaling those of Barry Allen, the Flash, and usually, "faster" than the speeds that even Barry can muster in most cases. Professor Zoom uses time travel to run fast, controlling the flow of time to make himself appear fast and he time travels with every step he takes. Zoom also has the power to control his personal timeline, as he speeds up his own timeline to run faster and slows down his own timeline to move slower. As he is moving at a normal velocity, and the rest of the world is "slow", the hindrances that would affect others moving at those "slow" speeds simply do not affect him. ** : After absorbing Magali's powers, one of his former teammates, he gained her ability to age slower than normal people (if not stop the aging process altogether), However, he can still be killed. ** : After absorbing Magali's powers, he gained the ability to bestow youth, or old age upon others. | Abilities = * * : Eobard speaks Engligh, Nahuatl, Spanish, and Zulu. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Power Stealing Glove : Eobard briefly owned a glove which could steal other superhuman powers until it was destroyed by his former teammates. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Eobard Thawne is also known as Tyrant Thawne. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Displaced